1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a switching device for a ratchet wrench.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional ratchet wrench generally comprises a head with a handle extending from the head. The head has a through hole so as to receive a driving member therein. A side hole is defined in the inner periphery of the through hole in the head so as to receive a pawl therein. A switching unit is located in the neck portion which is connected between the head and the handle. The switching unit is operated to control the pawl to change the ratcheting direction of the driving member. A cover is then mounted to the top of the handle and is secured by bolts which extend through the cover and are threadedly connected to the head, so that the driving member, the pawl and the switching unit are retained in the head and the neck portion.
However, the bolts are exposed from the cover and the head, so that the bolts make the wrench not meet requirements of aesthetic purposes. This will affects the value in the market. Besides, the exposed bolts allow the users to remove the bolts and access the parts in the head of the wrench. The parts are tiny and need to be positioned correctly to make the wrench function properly. Once the cover is removed, the tiny parts can easily lost.
The present invention intends to provide a switching device for a ratchet wrench to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.